You Think You Know Us
by xSketchy.and.Spunkx
Summary: Wila, Lola, Alex and Ellie all Juniors at Spencer Academy have something to prove. Wila and Alex are the sisters of Pogue and Caleb. There best friends with Lola and Ellie. Watch as these girls deal with the love and drama that is being a teenager.
1. Chapter 1

**Wila's P.O.V.**

I walked into Nicky'swith my best friends in the entire world: Ellie, Alex, and Lola. We walked like a pack of lionesses waiting to get their pray, A.K.A. the pool table. Yeah, sorry, were not that interesting. We're juniors at Spenser Academy; yeah, you know that rich school in Massachusetts Bay, near the old Ipswich Colony? There, we're the social outcasts… A.K.A. we're normal.

We walked over to the pool table and started to set up. I've only played pool a couple times in my life, Unlike Lola who practically lives playing pool. I smiled over at my friends.

Let's start off with what they look like, shall we?

Lola has long, brown, curly hair that she straightens all the time. She hates it, but I love it. She has beautiful blue/green eyes and she's a plain Jane… yeah that's what she calls herself. Yeah right. She's five foot five and always, I mean always, wears her black zip up sweater; even with her uniform… okay, so maybe she doesn't ALWAYS wear it, but enough.

Ellie has bright, red hair; I adore it. I wish I could have that colour. She's got curly hair like Lexi's, but she doesn't bother to straighten it. She has these green eyes that just pop out at you, ya know? She's tall and skinny, A.K.A. five foot seven and skinny as hell.

Alex is the tomboy of the group. She has long dirty blond hair that is almost always either down or in a ponytail. She has these hazel eyes that just pop out at you… they're scary when she gets mad. She has an athletic build and is about the same height as Lola.

Ha-ha, now let me guess… you want to know what I look like, right? Fine! I, Willa Danvers, have medium-length, wavy, blond hair, and boring blue eyes. Like EWW. They're just all-big bug eyed and awkward, though my friends always say that they're almond-shaped and that a lot of people wish they had eyes like mine. I'm extremely short for my age… (I'm only five feet tall!) and I have a curvy body. My brother's the total and complete opposite; He's all tall, dark and whatever people call him and I'm all short, blond and curvy. They never ever truly believe we're brother and sister. It's just the last name that's the same.

"So… Who wants to break?" I asked looking at Alex, Lola, and Ellie on the other side of the table. They're all so different… that's why everyone wonders why we're all friends, especially my brother.

"I will!" Lola shouted giddily. She is always way too happy when we play pool. That's because she practically beats everyone's asses into the ground. Well, there was one time when Alex almost actually beat her. She's extremely competitive.

Anyway, Lola was about to break when who to walk in but my jerk face, golden boy brother and his gang of goons. Actually… his 'gang' of goons isn't really goons at all, but you get the picture, right?

Of course he walks up to the pool table, because he sees us just about to break and smirks his 'amazingly amazing smirk'; Great timing big brother.

"Hey, Wila." He says with his deep, masculine (yeah, right) voice.

"What do you want Caleb?" I ask in a slightly annoyed, cold tone. He just smirks again and ruffles my newly put up hair. "CALEB!" I yell in a shriek-like tone. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Hey, watch that Language Wila, you're still young." He laughed.

God I hate him. He's 'so perfect' in everyone's eyes, including my friends'. They're always like, 'he's not that bad, and you gotta give him a chance', or 'he's just being an older brother.' GAWD! Why don't they try living with him for sixteen years of their freaking lives? See how they like it! Of course, Lola might love it. She has had a crush on Caleb ever since she met him in freshman year.

She started talking about him in front of me and asking me if I liked him too. I was all like '… umm, no.' She was like 'why? He's super hot.' And I told her 'because he's my brother.' That made her blush like CRAZY. She's liked him ever since… and actually has been my best friend ever since. Later that day, we met Alex and Ellie. We four have been best friends since that day in freshman year; Pretty awesome, eh?

I just glared at him icily. I can't believe he does this to me, especially in front of his friends (earlier referred to as 'goons but not'): Tyler, Reid and Pouge. I've grown up with them.

Reid is the one I'm closest to though. It's his reckless behavior that pisses off Caleb that I love about him. He's also a jokester, a wise-ass, and always wants to stir up trouble. He's a hot head, which is what I am when it comes to my brother. Reid is like the brother I always wanted. I can talk to him and he's my best guy friend in the world.

The funniest thing in the entire world is that, well, he has this HUGE crush on Ellie. Will he even tell her? NO! He tells every other girl that he likes them when he likes them, but not with Ellie. He says she's different. I say he's a loser.

Tyler is… well, he's Tyler. He doesn't talk much and he's the youngest of my brother and his friends. I'm surprised that I don't relate to him more. He's always trying to impress the guys and is the peacemaker; especially when Reid and Caleb fight. He's awesome, but we're not that close.

I guess the only time we talked was when I was twelve and he was fourteen.

All of the guys had a sleepover at my house with my brother. I was up the whole time just wanting to hang out with them and listening to what they were talking about… what? I was** twelve**. Anyway, it was kind of funny because when they all went to bed, I was still up and Tyler was too. We stayed up almost all night talking, but from then on, Caleb has always thought I've had a thing for Tyler; WHICH I DON'T! He's Alex's crush; she has liked him for longer than Lola has liked Caleb.

Caleb: my jerk-face older brother who is the captain of the swim team, a star student, and a two time state-free style champion. This is what I get compared to, people! Caleb Danvers: Mom's golden boy savoir. All I want to do is hit him over the head with a frying pan. Why may you ask makes me want to do this? You'll find out later on.

LAST, but not least, is Pogue… ah Pogue. He's the cutest, hottest, sexiest, guy at Spencer. He's strong, loyal and my brother's best friend; Great, eh? The guy that I love is my jerk-face brother's best friend. Pogue's not a star student, and loves adrenalin. He's also the life of the party. What girl wouldn't want to date him? Other than the fact that he is also my best friend Alex's brother, ha, I'm insane.

Anyway, back to the Dramatic scene.

I shot Caleb the finger and continued to play, or as you would call it, watch the no longer going on pool game while ignoring him completely. He just rolled his eyes at me, like he's that sensitive or something. It's like he's hurt that I hate him so much.

"Wila, I just want to play pool with you, that's all." He looked sincere… yeah, right!

"Right, Caleb… just fuck off, okay?" I don't know what kind of grudge I have against him. He's just always been… perfect. I've been the 'bad' child, not the top A-student, not the top athlete, nothing like Caleb is.

I just rolled my eyes at him and walked over to an empty table and sat down. Ellie followed me just shrugging over at Lola and Alex. She sat down in front of me and rolled her eyes at me.

"What the hell is your problem with your brother? Maybe he just wanted to spend some time with his sister?" She said and I laughed glaring over at him.

"Yeah, right, what planet are you from? All he wanted to do was beat my ass at Pool and smile and say 'Work on your game, you can do better next time' and then laugh hysterically" I said and sighed. "That's what always happens." I watched as Caleb and Pogue started to play pool against Alex and Lola. I hope at least they have some fun.

I smiled as I saw Reid and Tyler walk over to us and sit down in the seats left at our table.

"Whoa Wil, what did your brother do to deserve that? RAWR! That was fierce." Reid said smiling over at Ellie while he said it. God, he was lame.

Tyler just laughed to himself. He and I are the only ones that know about his little… no HUGE crush on Ellie.

"Yeah, I mean… you were pissed off more than that time when Caleb stole your Barbie and accidentally…" He trailed off realizing that what he was saying wasn't supposed to be said around, well, Ellie. I'll get more to that later. "Killed her? And you were eight when that happened."

I laughed. "Yep, I was pretty pissed off about that doll, but things change… and the circumstances that I get pissed of about become bigger and more complex." I said with a bit of attitude. Tyler just looked at me and laughed.

"Your brother and you are more alike then you think." I just stared at him with disbelief.

How can I, Wila Danvers be anything like my brother other than our last name is the same? That's it we aren't, not one feature or one personality trait, alike. At least… none of what I have seen. He hates me and I hate him. End of discussion.

* * *

Well… what do you think? Start of a good story or what? Lol. Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

_Lola's P.O.V._

I watched timidly while standing beside my friend Alex as Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler stood in front of us. I do tend to be shyer whenever Caleb is around. What can I say? I have a GIGANTIC crush on him.

"What was all that about?" asked Reid, referring to Wila's reaction of Caleb. The other guys just shrugged before both Tyler and Reid went off to join Ellie and Wila at a table.

Caleb and Pogue then looked toward us expectantly as though we were about to explain everything. Yeah, sure… like I was about to tell Caleb why his sister thinks so poorly of him; that's just asking for trouble. He does look kind of hurt actually…

Then Alex saved the day.

"So, how about a round of pool, hmm…? We ladies will play against you jerks." She challenged them. "Unless you're afraid to be beaten by a pair of girls… **Brother**." She directed at Pogue. This was about to get interesting.

Pogue and Alex are the most competitive people I know. Talk about sibling rivalry! They always have these random, ludicrous competitions over nothing. It's really funny most times.

"Alright, I hear ya… Bring it on Sis." Pogue accepted, trying to be all intimidating. "Who breaks?"

"I believe you were about to break before we came and disrupted everything." Caleb said smoothly to me, giving me a wink and secret smile. sigh He is THE sexiest thing I've ever known.

"I was, wasn't I?" I said happily smiling back at him and floating on cloud nine. Oh god, Lola, can you be any more of a flake? Of course you were about to break; it's like your favourite thing to do! You are LAME, that's why your name starts with an 'L', you Lame Lola! Whoa… I've Got to stop… thinking to myself?

I made my way over to position myself just right for the perfect break. I pulled back the pool cue, took aim, and fired. The triangle shape on the table instantly became scattered with a satisfying sound to go with it.

"Did you hear that, Pogue?" Alex asked him. "That was both your and Caleb's egos breaking!" she jeered playfully. "Nicely done…" she nodded approvingly as two of the striped balls went into pockets.

So the game went on with the two Parry kids spitting remarks back and forth at each other, while Caleb and I just laughed at them and enjoyed the game. Then randomly Pogue started asking me questions.

"So, Lola, how do you like junior year so far?"

"It's okay I guess." I answered absently while figuring out my next shot. It didn't quite make it that time.

"What's your favourite class?" he asked casually from the side as Caleb then took his shot. Damn it; he got it in. And why the hell is Pogue asking me questions about school? It isn't like him…

"I'd have to say… visual arts." I admitted. "It's enjoyable, but at the same time it's challenging. It makes you think in a whole different perspective."

"…really? Caleb was saying the other day that he likes girls that can-"

"Pogue! Get your ass over here; it's your shot!" Alex 'told' him. She came over to me and whispered, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know, actually. Your brother started asking me about school, and then he started to talk about Caleb for some reason, but never got that far…" I answered, puzzled as I watched Caleb roll his eyes at something Pogue said to him. "Boys are weird."

Finally, a few minutes later, Alex sunk the last ball for us and we won! Na-na-na-na-Na-Na!

"Ha-ha! Take that!" Alex shouted triumphantly. Whoa… she gets kind of crazy when she wins things. That is one freaky victory dance… "Now you guys officially are losers!"

"I couldn't agree with you more." a voice from behind us sneered. Who could that be?

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	3. Chapter 3

Wila's P.O.V.

Reid just keeps staring at Ellie, Tyler and I am just talking about nonsense because we can't talk about anything interesting with Ellie around, and Ellie is just staring at the ceiling while Reid makes lame jokes.

"Umm hum, that's a good one Reid really…" She said and gave me the, get-me-out-of-this look. I looked to Tyler and smiled.

"You wanna dance?" I asked Tyler. Yes, it was friendly and, okay, maybe I wanted to make Pogue a little bit jealous. If he could just get his eyes of the freaking pool table.

Caleb, Alex, Pogue and Lola were all still playing pool. Now this was going on for about an hour. Why do you ask? Even if you don't ask I'm going to tell you. It's because Alex and Pogue are brother and sister and are EXTREAMLY competitive. I mean… extremely. Okay, I'll give you an example. When Alex and I were ten, we wanted to play Monopoly with the guys. When they finally agreed to let us play, Pogue was banker, but Alex wanted to be the banker. They fought for a half an hour about who would be the freaking banker. Finally we decided to not play Monopoly and never ever, EVER bring that up ever again. Monopoly is now banned from our vocabulary.

Tyler smiled and laughed.

"Why not?" He got up from the table and smiled. "Shall we?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yepperoos." I got up and glared at Reid.

You know the kind. A glare that says 'get the fuck up from the table and ask Ellie to dance with you' glare. He (being Reid) just glared back and looked over to Ellie, who seriously wanted to die. He sighed and smiled at her.

"Hey Ellie… you wanna dance?" He asked a bit nervously. "I mean as friends an all." Smart move, Reid; real smart. I rolled my eyes at him as I walked with Tyler over to the jukebox.

"What song you want Ty?" I ask taking a quarter out of my pocket.

"Uh… How about 'Only Dancing' by SheeBang, since we are only dancing." He said and smiled.

"Ha! good pun…" I said as I popped in the quarter and pushed the numbers of which the song was.

"Sure, whatever..." Ellie said and got up to followed Reid to where Tyler and I were dancing on the dance floor. Well… actually, we weren't dancing. We were more like jumping up and down like crazy maniacs. That was when I noticed them: Aaron and his band of Wannabes. They had just walked in, noticed Caleb, Alex, Lola and Pogue and went to pick a fight as always. I stopped jumping and looked over to Tyler.

"Ty…" I yelled over the music to get his attention. "Look who's here." I pointed over to the Pool table and Tyler's face light up.

"Reid!" He yelled over to where Ellie and Reid were dancing, Ellie actually looked like she was having a good time. Thank God. Reid shot his head up and looked into the direction Tyler was looking.

"FUCK!" Was all he could muster? He was pissed. Aaron is a Jerk Face, who hits on girls when they really aren't interested and is an f-ing prick. He also loves to pick fights with Caleb and the guys just to get them going. Fuck, even I hate him.

Tyler and Reid dashed over there while Ellie and I were behind them. Boys and their tempers… even Tyler was pissed, and Tyler doesn't get pissed easily. When we arrived at the pool table Caleb was already in a yelling match with Aaron. He can defiantly get him going.

"Aaron just leave us alone. I don't owe you anything." What? Caleb owing Aaron anything is above me… Aaron just wants a fight.

"Danvers, you know what you owe me. Just give it, and we won't have to make this complicated."

"You're the little prick that's making it complicated…" Pogue yelled in defense of his friend. God he's hot when he's angry. Aaron just cackled and rolled his eyes. He launched himself at Caleb but Reid was right there in his defense.

"Hey! What the fuck man? He said leave us alone, so leave us the fuck alone." Aaron glared at Reid and then turned to walk away. Like always, Reid has to say a smart ass comment. "What a pussy…" And Aaron comes back and punches him right in the face.

Well of course that get's everyone going and then Nicky comes and yells at us to get out of his bar, so that's it: we obey. We get kicked out, the pricks go home and we're left standing… outside.

"I can't believe you got us kicked out…" Alex commented as she leaned against the wall. Ellie was leaning beside her, her arms crossed.

"Yeah, Reid, what the hell was with you? He was going to just leave and then you had to go and call him a pussy." She just stared at him, disapprovingly.

Reid just sighed. "Well I guess we all better get going back to the dorms." He said hinting at Tyler to go get the truck. Tyler of course did what he was asked and went to bring his new truck around. "We'll give you a drive home if you want Ladies'." Reid said sincerely. I just smiled at him.

"Thanks Reid." The other girls nodded in approval, but you could tell he wanted that thanks to come from Ellie. She just stood there, leaning against the wall.

"Well, I guess I'll drive you home Caleb." Pogue announced when there was a silence. Caleb just nodded. I rolled my eyes at him.

"By Sis… I'll beat your ass at pool next time." Pogue said to Alex and nodded bye to the rest of us. "Bye girls, Tyler, Reid. Get them home safe." He was staring at Reid when he said it.

Alex just rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Pogue!" She smirked and watched as he went over to his motorbike to start it up.

Caleb went right behind him.

"G'night, Ladies'." He looked to each of us nodding. Then it was my turn. "'Night, Wila." I just nodded, and didn't even smile. He just sighed and got on the back of Pogue's motorbike. Then they were off, riding into the abyss.

Why do you ask am I not going home with my brother? See, he lives with mom at the Danvers' Manor, but I chose to live at the dorms with Reid, Ty, Pogue and the girls. I'm forced to go home on weekends, though; Argg.

Just as they left, Tyler brought the truck around and we all some how managed to squish into the truck. Tyler and Alex went in the front; Lola, Ellie, Reid and I in the back. That was a less than comfortable ride back to Spencer.


	4. Chapter 4

_Lola's P.O.V._

Everyone was pissed off at Reid for getting us all kicked out of Nicky's. Oh well, I don't really care, just as long as I don't have to be near that slime ball Aaron. Man, that guy creeps me out.

Speaking of guys, now that we're back at out dorms Wila is now grilling me on whatever Pogue had said to me earlier. I KNEW she had a thing for him! He-he-he…

"I just told you, Wila. He just randomly started to ask me questions about school, and then when I mentioned I like art he started to talk about Caleb." I said for the second time.

"Gawd is everyone like obsessed with my brother or something?" she said sounding exasperated, but jokingly. I laughed at the though of Pogue worshipping every one of Caleb's footsteps. "Well, what did he say about Caleb exactly?"

"He said something about Caleb mentioning before that he likes girls that can… And then he got cut off by our good ol' pal Alex." Wila just rolled her eyes.

"Figures…" She looked pensive for a moment before theorizing, "You know, if you think about it… it actually sounds like Pogue was being Caleb's wing man or something to pick you up. You know, playing him up to you."

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen." I scoffed. Quickly changing the subject, "So it seems to me like you're very interested in anything that involves Pogue" I gave her a questioning look. "What's up with that, hmm…?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said after too long of a pause for that to be true. Oh, now she's blushing! She definitely knows what I'm talking about.

"Then how come you're blushing?" I asked smugly.

"Oh fine! I like him, okay? It will never work though! He's so…" and she sighs "He's Pogue." She admitted, after frustratingly realizing she was defeated. Looking at me she pleaded, "Lola, I like him so much, but I don't know how to tell him! Please… help me?"

"Well, I don't know what I myself can do, but I'll try." I answered. "Do you want me to keep this secret, or…?"

"I guess you could tell Reid. I was gonna tell him eventually anyway. Hey, why don't we see if he's online?"

I grabbed Wila's laptop and quickly turned it on. Reid might not be that big of a help, but he would at least have the guys prospective… right? When the computer finally was up and clicked on AIM and sighed in. I had all the guys and girls on it.

--------------------**Lovely.Loser.Lola.Likes.Licorice** **has sighed in**------------------- 

I scrolled down my buddy list to see who was on.

BUDDY LIST 

Online

Ellie.shakes.her.JELLY (Ellie)

Garweiner (Reid)

PeRfEcTiOn.is. Deceiving (Caleb)

Offline

Wila.the.likeWOAH.spilla. (Wila)

Subtle.\\But./Impressionable (Tyler)

Bet.i'll.BEAT.chya (Alex)

.AdrenalineJunkie. (Pogue)

I finally found Reid. Thankfully he was on. I mean… Wila did sound desperate.

**Lovely.Loser.Lola.Likes.Licorice Says: Hey Reid!**

Garweiner Says: Lola, Wazzup! I thought you were pissed at me like the rest of them. 

**Lovely.Loser.Lola.Likes.Licorice Says: We weren't pissed at you; we just wanted to stay a little longer, that's all…**

**Lovely.Loser.Lola.Likes.Licorice Says: Anyways, enough about that. I need your help… Well, not me really. It's Wila.**

**Garweiner Says: Haha, What is wrong with my Wil-ya? She never needs my help…**

**Lovely.Loser.Lola.Likes.Licorice Says: Yeah well, this is a trick situation, since you're like her best guy friend, and well… you're a guy… she thought that you could help.**

**Garweiner Says: Okay, you're kinda freakin' me out here… What does Wila need?**

**Lovely.Loser.Lola.Likes.Licorice Says: Okay Reid. She's need's some help with getting Pogue to notice her. **

**Garweiner Says: ……… Wila likes Pogue ……..**

**Lovely.Loser.Lola.Likes.Licorice Says: Yeah… **

**Garweiner Says: I KNEW IT!**

**Lovely.Loser.Lola.Likes.Licorice Says: What? Reid, take this seriously. Wila needs some help…**

**Garweiner Says: Wila likes POGUE! Ha! And Wila want's my help to make him like her? **

**Garweiner Says: Definitely asking the wrong son of Ipswich….**

**Lovely.Loser.Lola.Likes.Licorice Says: What? You're not going to help her?**

**Garweiner Says: Lola, I don't know how to help her. She's never asked me to do anything like this before. **

**Garweiner Says: I don't know what to do. Guys don't ask other guys questions like "What do you like in a girl?" and stuff. It's just weird. **

**Garweiner Says: Hey, I can ask Tyler to help her. He's better at this than I am. BRB.**

**Lovely.Loser.Lola.Likes.Licorice Says: Reid! REID! DON'T GET TYLER!**

**------------- Garweiner has signed out -----------------**

"Crap! Wila, he signed out!" I yelled over to her.

"WHAT? What?" She looked over to me and made her way over to where I was sitting on my bed. "He can't just sign out…"

"Well, he just did, and he just told me he was getting Tyler…" I gave her an 'I'm sorry…' look, and she had this 'OMG OMGOMGOMGOMG' look on her face.

"Okay just relax… it's going to be fine, right?"

**---------------- Subtle.\\But./Impressionable** **has just signed on** -----------------

BUDDY LIST 

Online

Ellie.shakes.her.JELLY (Ellie)

Subtle.\\But./Impressionable (Tyler)

PeRfEcTiOn.is. Deceiving (Caleb)

Offline

Wila.the.likeWOAH.spilla. (Wila)

Garweiner (Reid)

Bet.i'll.BEAT.chya (Alex)

.AdrenalineJunkie. (Pogue)

"Okay, so it's all good. Tyler just got on. It's okay…" I sighed and clicked on his name twice to start another conversation.

**Lovely.Loser.Lola.Likes.Licorice Says: Tyler… **

**Subtle.\\But./Impressionable Says: Hey Lola and Wila… **

**Subtle.\\But./Impressionable Says: So, Wila, heard you like Pogue. Can't help much about that situation… Like Reid said, guys just don't ask other guys sensitive sorts of questions…**

**Lovely.Loser.Lola.Likes.Licorice Says: Then why the heck did he tell you?**

**Subtle.\\But./Impressionable Says: Umm… Lola this is Reid were talking about here… he can't keep a secret for longer than five seconds. Then his brain starts to hurt. **

**Another Conversation Starts:**

**Ellie.shakes.her.JELLY** **Says: Hey Tyler… do you know where Reid went? **

**Subtle.\\But./Impressionable Says: Hey Ellie. You'll figure it out eventually. Here I'll add you to Lola and My conversation. **

**Back to the other Conversation:**

------------ **Ellie.shakes.her.JELLY has been added to the conversation -------------**

**Lovely.Loser.Lola.Likes.Licorice Says: Tyler, do you think if Wila new about this trait of Reid's that she would tell him that she likes Pogue?**

**Ellie.shakes.her.JELLY** **Says: WHAT? WILA LIKES POGUE?**

**Lovely.Loser.Lola.Likes.Licorice Says: What? Ellie? When did you get involved in this conversation?**

**Subtle.\\But./Impressionable Says: I added her… she has a right to know what's going on…**

**Ellie.shakes.her.JELLY** **Says: Wait, I'm still caught up in the fact that Wila likes Pogue and she didn't tell either Alex or me about it. We're hurt!**

**Lovely.Loser.Lola.Likes.Licorice Says: Hey, I was just informed that she liked him tonight! Like TEN MINUTES AGO! **

**Ellie.shakes.her.JELLY** **Says: Whatever. So she likes Pogue… Alex is freaking out. Well not freaking out… but being weirdo-d out. ONE INCH ABS!**

**Subtle.\\But./Impressionable Says: What?**

**Lovely.Loser.Lola.Likes.Licorice Says: Tyler, it's a girl thing. Just let it melt. **

**Ellie.shakes.her.JELLY** **Says: But meh. Whatever. So how are we going to get them together?**

**Lovely.Loser.Lola.Likes.Licorice Says: I don't know? Are we even?**

**Another Conversation… Yes there are lots: **

**PeRfEcTiOn.is. Deceiving ** **Says: Hey Ty… Were did Reid go? We were just going to bet on something…**

**Subtle.\\But./Impressionable Says: Hey Caleb… yeah well. Ummm… Wait a sec. I'll add you to Lola, Ellie and My conversation and you'll understand exactly what's going on… **

**Back again… Oh lord:**

**---------------- PeRfEcTiOn.is. Deceiving ** **has just joined the conversation --------------------**

**Ellie.shakes.her.JELLY** **Says: We have to. They would make such a cute couple, right? **

**Lovely.Loser.Lola.Likes.Licorice Says: Yeah… Wila's shortness and Pogue's Tallness… HAHA! Totally cute.**

**PeRfEcTiOn.is. Deceiving ** **Says: What about my sister and Pogue?**

**Ellie.shakes.her.JELLY** **Says: Caleb? When the hell did you get here? Let me Guess… TYLER ADDED YOU! **

**Subtle.\\But./Impressionable Says: Yeah Actually I did. Well, it's better that everyone knows then no secrets will be kept from anyone. **

**PeRfEcTiOn.is. Deceiving ** **Says: What secret? What about Wila and Pogue?**

**Lovely.Loser.Lola.Likes.Licorice Says: Wila like's Pogue that's all Caleb. Don't make it a big deal or anything because she'll kill you.**

**PeRfEcTiOn.is. Deceiving ** **Says: WhAt? Wila… my sister Wila… like's Pogue? That can't happen. He's my best friend. Not to mention her best friend's brother. No… She can't… He didn't make a move on her did he? I'll kill him… **

**Ellie.shakes.her.JELLY** **Says: Caleb, Chill. Wila can like whomever she wants to like. **

**PeRfEcTiOn.is. Deceiving ** **Says: No she can't. Ellie, you and Lola just don't understand. **

**Lovely.Loser.Lola.Likes.Licorice Says: What don't we understand? Wait… forget it. Wila is going to be so pissed when she finds out that you know too. That everyone knows; everyone, but Pogue. Okay, everyone… let's not make this awkward when all of us are together… **

"Wila, Caleb just joined the conversation. Everyone knows… Everyone knows, but Pogue." I said and sighed. "Sorry…"

"WHAT?" Wila said and sighed her face was red with anger. "It's not your fault Lo… its Reid's fault." She just shook her head and buried her face in one of my green pillows. "What the heck am I going to do…?"

Just then there was a knock on the door. I looked over to Wila, who was still not even budging. I know how she feels. I sighed, getting off the bed and wandering over to the door, wondering who the heck it could be.

When I opened the door, I was in for a big surprise.

"Hi… P-O-G-U-E…" I said a bit drawn out and looked over to Wila whose head was now suddenly up from the pillow and staring at me. She had a look of disbelief on her face. She quickly closed the lap top and ran her hand through her hair.

"Umm… Hi." Pogue said with a little bit of edge in his voice. "I was just wondering if you and Wila got home safe; that's all. I know how reckless Reid can be… so I was making sure." He gave a half smile and I opened the door a little more so he could see Wila.

"Were fine… right, Wila?" I looked over to her and smiled. I knew she wanted to glare at me, but that would have made it too obvious. She just put on a smile and nodded.

"Yep we're peachy keen. So you can… like go check on the other's now… right?" She looked over to me. I just laughed to myself.

"Yep we're peachy keen; Plus we're kind of tired. Thanks for stopping by, Pogue." I smiled and slowly closed the door.

"No problem." He said and walked past the door. "G'night."

"Good Night." I quickly closed the door and flung myself back on the bed, laughing my ass off. "At least we know he cares." I said in between laughs. Wila just hit me over the head with a pillow, then went over to her bed and got under the covers. She turned off the lights and sighed deeply.

"Good night then, Wil-ya…" I smiled and got under my own covers. I knew I was going to have an interesting dream tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Wila's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning with the sound of No Doubts' "In my head." It was all thanks to Lola, who had it on full blast (as always…rolls eyes) to wake me up. You have to understand that I'm an extremely heavy sleeper; try waking me up in the morning, I dare you.

I looked up from my bed to see Lola already dressed in her Uniform, strumming her guitar along to the music.

"Uggg…" I mumbled as I got out of bed.

Lola looked over at me and turned down the music a bit.

"It's about time you got up. Twenty minutes until breakfast, Wil." She said and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Lo… I don't want to go to class today. I don't want to be anywhere near Reid, Tyler, Caleb and Pogue." I said and sighed, grabbing my pillow and hugging it. "Especially Pogue…" I whispered to myself.

"Come on, Willy… It won't be that bad. Besides you'll have Ellie, Alex and I to protect you." She said and laughed. I gave her a half-smile and shuffled over to the closet to find my uniform. I grabbed it and went in to the bathroom to change.

"Yeah, whatever..." I yelled and immerged out of the bathroom with my uniform on. I grabbed my brush and pulled it through my hair a couple times before putting it up in a ponytail. I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. I rolled my eyes and looked over to Lola.

"Ready?" She asked, giving me a supportive smile.

"Ready…" I said and blew out a breath dramatically. We grabbed our messenger bags and walked out of our dorm room, never to be seen again…

HAHA I'm just joking. God… you people take these things too seriously.

I had been avoiding the guys all day, especially my brother. I really don't want to see him. Its bad enough I have to spend the whole weekend with him… and my mother. Let me tell you, this weekend is going to be one of the worst I've ever had there. I can just feel the lectures coming.

I walked into the great hall, avoiding everyone's eyes. There are always eyes on me, being the lovely freak I am, especially when they find out I'm related to the 'oh so lovely' Caleb. I just attempt to shrug it off as I look around for an empty table. Finally finding one at the back off the room, I quickly went over and sat down. It wasn't too long when I saw Ellie, Alex and Lola and waved them over.

It took them a while for them to notice me, but when they did they dashed over. Ellie sat in front of me, Alex beside her, and Lola beside her.

"So… how are you doing? I tried to talk to you in English but you know how Mrs. Rossenstrous is..." Ellie said and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, have you talked to the guys today at all?" Alex joined in. I love my friends; they're always trying to be supportive.

"I'm okay. I've been avoiding them all today though. God, I hate Reid for telling everyone. I didn't know that he was such a blabbermouth. Do you know how many times I saw him and Tyler today and walked in the opposite direction? And then I saw Pogue more times today than I have seen him all year. God, how come when you're trying to avoid someone they're always there?" I asked dramatically.

Ellie shrugged and Alex sighed.

"I dunno it just happens that way." Ellie said and looked over at the entrance of the great hall. "Oh crap."

"What?" I asked and looked in the direction that she was looking in. Of course, it was Reid and Tyler. I ducked my head trying not to be noticed, but of course Reid saw Ellie and just had to dash over to us. Tyler of course came along with him.

Reid sat down next to me and Tyler sat down beside Reid. We just all stared at Reid. He looked like he didn't know what was going on, and so he just stared back at us.

"What?" He said and looked around. "Woah… silence…" Ellie just rolled her eyes at him.

"Reid, there's a reason why there's silence. You told Tyler that Wila liked Pogue and now everyone knows." She said and sighed. "That was so un-cool."

"Yeah…? Well, it was her fault she asked for help…" Reid said trying to justify himself. Then he just huffed when the silence continued. "I'm sorry. Okay, Wila?" He said and smiled; Reid knows that I can't stay mad at him when he smiles like that.

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Fine, but just don't do that ever again or I'll have to kick your ass."

They all snickered at that; especially Lola. God… I can tell she was picturing me kicking Reid's ass in her head.

"I'm sorry too, Wila. For… you know" Tyler joined in. "It's just that everyone should be honest with each other. I'd rather have an honest environment than a non-honest one." He smiled. How come I can never stay mad at those boys? Their stupid smiles. I rolled my eyes again and smiled. When it was just us girls, Reid and Tyler, it wasn't weird… it was awesome. I could share things with these guys.

Just when everything seemed to be going good, who shows up? Caleb and Pogue of course.

"Hey girls, Reid, Ty." Caleb smiled and sat down beside me before Pogue could. I rolled my eyes and Pogue sat down beside Alex.

"Alex, I gotta ask you something. See, Mom just called and said that she wanted us home this weekend, but I don't want to. Do you? " Pogue asked.

"Hell no. I don't want mom doing the whole 'we got to get you ready for the debutant ball… blah blah blah' like she's actually going to get me into a dress." She said and shivered.

Everyone laughed awkwardly. This is what I didn't want to happen. Everyone was looking at Pogue or me. It was horrible. This went on for about two minutes and Lola burst out laughing. She always does when there's an awkward silence. This time she tried to look moderately sane by trying to cover it up by saying the garbage cans look funny. Everyone gave her weird looks. That's when the awkwardness came back. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling, waiting for someone to say…something?

Finally, Ellie broke the ice.

"So… how about we all go to a movie this Saturday? You know… as a group." She suggested. She kept looking from me to Pogue, pretty much saying with her eyes: So you two can sit beside each other and you can tell him how you feel. Unfortunately Caleb saw this and looked at me suddenly.

"Wila, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked staring into my eyes, giving me the: come with me now or I will kick your ass look.

I rolled my eyes and got up. There was a lot of eye communication going on just now. Maybe it's the new 'suggestive eyebrows'… Anyway, I followed my brother to the other side of the great hall. I could feel everyone's eyes on us. I mean everyone's.

We stopped near the entrance way and Caleb just looked down at me. I hate this. I hate how he's so tall and I'm so… not. It makes him so intimidating. I rolled my eyes at him and smirked.

"Well…?" I said waiting for him to say whatever he was going to say that he couldn't say around everyone else.

"Wila…" He started in his ice-cold tone. I could tell this wasn't going to be pleasant. "What is wrong with you? You can't like Pogue. You're already in enough danger being _my_ sister. If you and Pogue were together… You know what happened to Kate and Sarah."

I understand now. Let me explain. In September, Caleb met this girl Sarah. They went out, fell in love, and all that jazz. That was until this guy… Chase went and used her against Caleb to make Caleb give up his power to him. The same thing happened with Kate, except she was with Pogue at the time. Chase put a spell on her, and Pogue went ballistic. Chase used Kate to get to Pogue and Pogue to get to Caleb, as well as Sarah to get to Caleb. So Caleb had three blows at once.

What happened to these girls, you wonder? When Kate's parents found out that she was in the hospital because of something that happened at school, they took her out and moved somewhere in Europe. She was forbidden to stay in contact with anyone. That's what the rumors say. Sarah on the other hand ended up cheating on Caleb with… whom but Aaron. She was drunk, but still. Caleb isn't one to forgive easily. They broke up of course.

I rolled my eyes at my brother. I seem to be doing that a lot.

"Caleb, you can't decide who I can or can't love. Okay?" I said in a cold tone, the same tone he was giving me.

I glanced around the great hall. Everyone still had their eyes on us, but when they saw me looking they went back to their own conversations. Our table however was still keeping their eyes on us.

When I looked back to Caleb he looked… well shocked.

"What? You can't love Pogue, Wila. You don't even know him. Besides, you're way too young to realize what love is."

I just stared at him. "Caleb Danvers, I have known Pogue for as long as you have. I also know what love is. Just because Sarah cheated on you, and your heart is stone, doesn't mean mine is." I paused to study his expression. "I've also seen you try to flirt with Lola; don't think I haven't. So what gives you the right to tell me off for something I haven't even done?" He looked a bit taken aback. "That's what I thought…hypocrite"

Once I finished my sentence I ran out of the great hall. Not stopping, I just ran and ran.


	6. Chapter 6

Wila's P.O.V. 

I ran and ran. Not looking at anyone, not saying anything, not doing anything else as I went, but running. My legs just couldn't stop. I couldn't think. I couldn't feel. I think that's the way I wanted it to be. When my legs finally stopped, I was at Parry Pond. Isn't that great, huh? Yep…isn't life just great? rolls eyes It's named after Pogue's family. Pogue: the person that I can't get out of my head even if I tried.

Did Caleb know how hard I tried to stop liking Pogue? Did he know that I knew what would happen if we were ever together? Did he know that I cried myself to sleep thinking what would happen if we did? No, my brother didn't know. He never cared to ask.

I was breathing heavily from all that running; I clutched my chest and really wanted to throw up. I just had to sit down somewhere. I made my way over to a rock right on the side of the pond and sat down. I continued trying to catch my breath and think about anything but Pogue. I thought about dad… and mom; about how dad died because he gave Caleb his power. That led to how… since then I have somewhat blamed Caleb for dad dieing. Even though he was ready to die, with his body decomposing and he couldn't even talk anymore. Even so, Caleb didn't have the connection to dad that I did. We used to have talks, and stay up listening to music or watching movies. I was always his little girl. Caleb was always mother's golden boy that could do no wrong. That's not how dad saw it. Dad knew Caleb for what he was and what he is.

I had just about caught my breath when I heard someone, or some people, yelling my name in the distance. I just couldn't look for the first few moments, but I finally got up the courage to. I saw my best friends Lola, Ellie, and, Alex running over to me. I stood up and when they reached me we had a giant group hug. I couldn't help but smile.

"Are you alright?" Lola asked.

"What the hell did Caleb say to you?" Ellie joined in.

"Yeah, because I really want to find out and kick his ass." Alex smiled.

I laughed. Yes, these are my friends. My best friends; they always know what to say or what to do to cheer me up.

"It's fine, guys. I'm fine. He didn't say anything different. It was just the whole lecture about Pogue." I said and breathed in deeply. "Whatever... I shouldn't care about his opinion anyways." I tried to sound mature and convincing, but I knew that it sounded just the opposite.

"Right… You're _fine,_ Wila." Alex rolled her eyes. She linked her arm in mine and started walking towards the school. Lola and Ellie did the same beside us and we walked arm in arm up to the school. We didn't talk. We just walked. I guess they thought I didn't want to talk about it, which was kind of how I felt. Half of me wanted to keep quiet and just forget, but the other half wanted to rant and rave about everything.

I'm in my bed now. Thank god I made it through the day. After lunch, everyone was wondering why I had run out of the great hall after talking with Caleb. My friends made sure that I didn't have to talk about anything, though.

Alex then decides to kill Caleb and goes on a murderous rampage.

Caleb dies,

THE ENDD!

…Just kidding.

_Lola's P.O.V._

"Willy…?" I asked as I lay in my bed. "You awake?"

"Yeah, I can't sleep," sighed a frustrated Wila.

"Wanna rant about it so you can?" I asked knowingly. If she didn't rant about what happened with Caleb soon, she'll be very… irritable tomorrow. Not good.

"Kinda…" Here it comes. "Caleb is such an ass! I can't believe him! That stupid jerk thinks he knows everything, but no… he doesn't. He doesn't know anything!"

"Okay, so what was he saying then? You know… about stuff he doesn't know about?" This is getting confusing.

"He was all 'you and Pogue can't happen' and 'blah blah blah, I'm better than you…''

"Did he seriously say that?" That asshole. Even though he's really hot.

"Well… no. He didn't say those exact words, but that's basically what I got from it. He tries to rub it in every time he gets. That's what it seems like."

"Okay, so he's being the older asshole brother and you're being the younger bratty sister…" Oh crap, I just dug myself a hole, didn't I?

" What the hell, Lola! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I'm sorry, okay? I can't help it if I see both sides… And, okay maybe I'm a bit blinded at times with my hormones, but friends come first."

Wila just huffed.

"Whatever." She replied.

"Come on, Willy. You remember… hoes over bros, right? I see that smile." She's still pissed at me though. Damnit, tomorrow's going to be interesting… "Goodnight" Nope, no reply. Crap.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I woke up the next morning to see Wila stalking out of the room. That is amazing. I wonder how she managed to get up so early.

I quickly got ready and left in search of Alex and Ellie. As I walked closer to their room, there were loud angry voices coming from the inside. The next thing I knew, Alex was storming out the door and hit my shoulder as she went past. What's her problem?

I went to investigate.

"Everything alright?" I asked Ellie warily. She was pacing around the room.

"Not exactly. I just had a fight with Alex."

"Yeah… I heard. Wila and I are fighting too. That's kinda weird." She nodded in agreeance. I'd ask her what happened, but I think it's a bit too soon and I'll probably make her even madder. "Right, well I'm going to get some breakfast in the café. Wanna come?"

"Nah, I think I'll just chill here for a bit." I nodded.

"See ya later."

"Bye."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I got myself a muffin and some orange juice. I turned around only to see… Alex. Dun Dun Dun!

"Hey," I started. "Breakfast?" she just nodded and got herself something. We went and found a table to sit at. "So what was up with you and Ellie this morning?" I asked.

She paused for a moment and shook her head, "We fought about… you know what? I'm not entirely sure. I think it involved cows and chocolate or something…"

I laughed. It's just like them to get into some sort of fight over something random, but that's happened to all of us at some point in time I guess.

"Nice," I looked up and saw Caleb come into the café. "Oh great."

"What?" Alex inquired.  
"Caleb's here."

"I'm confused. Usually when Caleb comes you go all giggly and… weird."

"Well, it just so happens that Wila and I had a fight last night and it was all his fault." Now he's walking towards us. Okay, I'll just not say anything and maybe then I'll refrain myself from 'biting his head off' as some people would say.

"Good morning, ladies." That idiot. Alex and I just nodded. "What's wrong with you guys?"

"None of your business!" I snapped. Way to go with the plan, Lola. Alex gave me a weird look.

"Whoa… I'm sorry?" he said questioningly.

"You should be sorry. Wila is mad at me and it's all your fault!"  
"Why is she mad at you and why is it my fault?" he asked in all seriousness.

"Just stop asking all of these questions. I defended you and now she's mad at me!" I started to stalk off when he grabbed my shoulder.

"Wait, you were talking about me?" Wow, he really sucks at timing doesn't he?

"Don't touch me." I said through gritted teeth, and walked off. Great, Lola, look what you've done? Now you've probably blown all of your chances with him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The rest of the morning wasn't that much better. In first period English, Wila sat beside Ellie, instead of taking her usual seat beside me. I sat beside Alex. Every one of us looked edgy; and we were. Even though we still all sat beside a friend, none of us talked to each other.

Next period wasn't any much different, except this time I sat beside Ellie, and Wila sat beside Alex.

When the lunch bell finally rang, I didn't know what to do. I don't want to go to the café because the guys will probably be there, and Caleb the blabbermouth will have probably told them about me flipping out this morning. I can't go to my room, because I'll probably see Wila there and I don't know what to say to make anything better at this point.

I finally ended up going to the library to "waste away a perfectly good lunch hour" as Ellie would say. I actually found this really old book about Wila's family history. I decided to read it because it might give some insight on why she is how she is… I wonder where the other girls are.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The rest of the day consisted of avoiding the guys and trying to not piss off the girls even more.

That night while I was doing my homework, Wila was filling out some sort of form.

"All done." She said as if she was saying it to no one in particular, but that was probably not the case.

"What's that?" I asked.

"This," she started (wow, she's talking to me) "is a transfer. I'm switching rooms. I just have to go hand it in."

"You're WHAT? Wait! You can't switch rooms! Please, Willy? I'm so sorry, and I'm not even sure about what but I just am." She just shook her head. "I actually read that freaken huge book in the library about your family history today to see if I could understand you better…"

"You what?" Why does she look worried?

"I read your family history. Obviously, it hasn't helped me much though."

"No, Lola. That was… sweet of you." Wow, that was a total change of character. "Let's just forget about this whole thing." THAT'S never happened before… something seems kind of fishy.

"Okay, and what's with all that stuff about magic and spiders and demons?" I inquired curiously.

"Oh… umm, that's all nonsense. Just a bunch of people on crack, you know…" and she laughed it off.

"Sure."

"Well, good night."

"Night." Why do I feel so uneasy about this?

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	7. Chapter 7

Wila's P.O.V 

"I can't believe I'm getting up this early on a Saturday…" I mumbled as I got out of bed at - Dun Dun Dun – SIX O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING! I, Wila Danvers, do not get up at six o'clock in the morning… ever; especially on a Saturday. If Lola found out she would know something was up… The thing is, there is something up, and she read my family history... MY FAMILY HISTORY! It should be a rule… never read Wila or Alex's family histories because once you do, you have questions. Lola has questions; Questions that can't be answered, Questions that have to be covered up by me saying that it was just some old people on crack that attempted to write our family history.

I looked over to Lola who had half of her covers on the floor and the other half were around her feet. I just laughed, but not too hard. If I did one of my 'all mighty' laughs, it would wake her up for sure and ruin this whole thing.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before walking into the bathroom and putting them on. I looked in the mirror and put my hair up in a ponytail, and then finally walked out of the bathroom, grabbed my purse, put on my flip-flops and dashed out of my room. I had to close the door slowly behind me, so it wouldn't make a creaking noise. Almost all the doors creak here at Spencer… not that I can blame the school, its pretty freaking old. Thankfully, I think we're all used to it by now.

I made my way down the hallway towards Reid and Tyler's room. Yes… I was going to wake Tyler at six o'clock in the morning. I know, I know, I'm a horrible person, let alone a horrible best friend, but I needed a drive to my house to talk to Caleb and Tyler had to come with me. What if I got Caleb so pissed of that he killed me? Tyler would be my witness.

All six of us, Tyler, Reid, Caleb, Alex, Pogue and I needed to talk about this at the Manor. By 'this' I meant the current situation about how Lola and Ellie may figure out the truth about the Sons of Ipswich, which is more serious than you would think. Though the matter had to be addressed, I was dreading seeing everyone… in a room… with Pogue and I… just staring. If they stare at us, and look from one to the other and do that thing again, I'm going to have to kick all of their Asses. There is someone I missed in all this. Yes, going to the manor meant someone else would be there too: my Mother.

I knocked on their door once and as I expected there was no answer. Tyler doesn't seem like the type not to get up at a knock at the door, but he was. I knocked on it again; no answer. Now I was getting frustrated. I rolled my eyes at the door and banged it with my fist over and over. Hey, I was through knocking and this was an emergency! Tyler instantly came to the door. I knew Reid wouldn't. You know Reid, he's the type of guy that you have to drag out of bed with the smell of bacon in the morning.

When he opened the door, I knew he was expecting Pogue or Caleb… almost anyone but me. He just stared at me for a couple seconds.

"Wila? Is that you?" He said while yawning so it came out more like 'Wal s tha yo?' I rolled my eyes and made my way into his room.

"Yes Tyler, you're a genius. Of course it's me." I went and sat down on his bed, and laughed at the sleeping Reid that was in the bed beside his. He was snoring, and he was sleeping in such a weird position that reminded me of Ellie when she's sleeping.

Tyler just stared at me again and pulled on a shirt.

"What are you doing here? It's like six in the morning, Wila… you never get up at six in the morning. I remember we tried to wake you when you were eleven and you kicked me in the eye. Remember…? You wanted Caleb to show you his powers. He had just turned thirteen then." He came to sit down beside me on his bed. I laughed as I remembered the time he was talking about... He had a black eye for a while after that, and then I remembered why I came here in the first place.

"Tyler, forget about that right now." He gave me a your-on-crack-Wila look and I just glared at him. "Okay… to make a long story short, I was pissed of at Lola yesterday for taking Caleb's side. The Lola and I had a fight. For some reason she thought reading our family history would give her more of an understanding on why our family is the way it is or something about understanding me… something like that. I don't remember the details. Anyways, she started asking me questions, Tyler. She's probably going to tell Ellie as well. We can't let this happen." I sighed and looked over to him. "Tyler, she asked about the spiders and about the MAGIC." I hissed "We need to cover this up." I finished with a worried tone present in my voice. He nodded, understanding what I'd just said.

"Well, why didn't you tell us about this yesterday?" He asked, shrugging.

"Tyler, she told me this before we went to bed. What was I suppose to do? Call you up right away? She would have known something was up!" I answered.

Tyler nodded again. "So, what's your plan?" He asked, smiling over at me. "You always have a plan."

I smiled back at him. "Yeah, well, that's why I came here actually… I was wondering if you could drive me over to my house, the Manor? OH, and text everyone to meet us when they get up? I think we need to talk about this all together. No secrets." I smirked at him.

He laughed. "No secrets. I've taught you well. Okay… so let me get this straight. You want me to drive you over to your house to talk to your brother whom you hate because Lola read your family history and is asking questions that aren't good ones and we're at risk of being found out?" He asked laughing.

"Exactly." I replied getting up.

"You wanna go now?" He said and rolled his eyes, grabbed his keys, and put on his shoes. He quickly went over to his desk and grabbed his cell. He smiled at me as we walked out of the room, shutting the door behind us.

When we got to the Manor I was dreading what was coming next. I wasn't going to apologize to Caleb in a million years, but we had to be civil towards one another. I looked to Tyler as we parked. He gave me the same look and waited. It was like he was asking me 'are you sure you want to do this?' I nodded.

My mother and I don't get along. It's because I don't trust her. I bet you weren't expecting that. She sent my father to live in that shack for years when he got too unbearable to look at, but Caleb and I kept seeing him. Mother never went to see him. It's like she only cared for what he was on the outside. It was also because everyday before Caleb ascended, she would tell him how much he was like our father, and how he would be just like him. You know how much I dislike my brother, but being told he's going to end up like Dad just days before he was to ascend? That was just wrong. Most of all… she drinks, and drinks, and drinks. That's why Caleb stays at home, I guess… to take care of her. I can't. No, that's not it. I won't. It's her choice to behave that way. Sending Father away was her doing not ours. Why should we be burdened with her problem?

I stepped out of the truck and closed the door behind me. I waited for Tyler to come around before I started up the stairs. I needed back up, and I knew Tyler be there for me. As we walked up the stairs, there became a nervous pit in my stomach. I had tried to avoid my mother as much as I could over the last couple of years, being made to come home on weekends by Caleb wasn't good for that whole avoiding thing. When I was there, though, I was usually in my room the whole time, or I would just sneak out… Either way I wouldn't see her.

This was unavoidable. As we reached the door, I took a deep breath, and looked towards Tyler. He gave me a supportive smile and I opened the door. As we walked in, there was an extremely creepy, eerie silence. I closed the door behind us and walked into the living room, looking for my brother. Unlike me, he actually gets up at six o'clock in the morning everyday of his life, including Saturdays. WHY WOULD ANYONE WILLINGLY DO THAT?

"What are you two doing here?" I jumped at the sound of Caleb's voice, and spun around to face him. Tyler laughed at this and smiled at Caleb, before sitting himself down on one of the couches. He was going to make me talk to my brother whether I liked it or not. Some back up he was. rolls eyes

"Don't you know I LOVE waking up early in the morning and venturing over to a manor which I usually avoid at all circumstances on Saturdays?" I smirked over at him. What? I can be sassy…anytime of the day.

"No, and that's why I'm curious of why you're here. Wila, you never get up early. Remember that time when we tried to wake you when you were eleven? You wanted to see my power since I had just gotten it, AND you kicked Tyler in the eye!" He said in his usual tone, smirking over at Tyler who was glaring at him.

"Why does everyone seem to remember that story?" I mumbled to myself and then shook it off looking back over to my brother. "Caleb, Lola and I had a fight yesterday." I said slowly making my way over to the couch that Tyler was sitting on.

"I heard." He replied, making his way to the couch in front of the one I was going to sit on. I sat down and stared at him.

"You did?" I asked suddenly, wondering why Alex or Ellie, or even Lola would be talking to him.

"Yes…" He said while sitting down. "At breakfast, I went over to Alex and Lola just to say hi, and Lola bit my head off. She said something about you. Something about her defending me? I don't remember everything, but I didn't realize that she could be so…angry."

I smirked over at him.

"See all the problems you cause, Caleb?" Tyler nudged me and gave me a look that he doesn't give often, so I stopped. I looked back over at Caleb and sighed. "Anyway, she read it; our family history. She said it was to get a better understanding of us or something, but then she started to ask the questions. She asked about the spiders and the magic… everything. I just told her it was some old people on crack that wrote it, but she didn't seem to believe me, Caleb." I said, staring into his eyes.

You can learn a lot about what Caleb is thinking by looking at his eyes. I learned that when I was younger; he was always an old soul. I could always tell because of his eyes. Right now… he was thinking hard, and looked a bit… scared. He had a look on his face, the serious look. It was hard to tear your eyes away from, especially when he's your brother and there's this stupid piece of your heart that actually cares for him. I knew he was trying to think up a plan.

"Well, everyone will have to stop using." He stated. I knew he was going to say that. Tyler looked at him like he was the one on crack now.

"Caleb, you must be joking." He said staring at me giving me the, 'Caleb is on crack right? You agree with me Caleb's on crack' look, but I just shrugged.

"Reid will never go for that." I perked up. "But we can try."

Caleb nodded. "Tyler, it's the only way. They'll be looking for things now that they know. We need everyone to get here. We need to have a meeting." I nodded and smiled.

"I already took care of that… we already sent everyone a text message this morning." I explained. My brother probably thought I did it just so I would have an excuse to text Pogue because we were having a secret relationship like Romeo and Juliet. I wish.

Caleb nodded and smiled at me. For the first time in a while he gave me a genuine smile. I smiled back, in spite of myself, and then looked over to Tyler. He had a sort of HALLELULA look on his face, but that quickly faded when my mother stepped into the picture.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter )**

Also we would **LOVE** to thank everyone that reviewed, and answer some questions.

ShadowWolfDagger: Yes, Alex and Wila know about the boy's powers. But no, Ellie and Lola aren't related to Reid and Tyler, we just thought it would be more interesting that way. That they wouldn't know and be all suspecting. Hehe 3 thanks.

Reincarnated.Pink.Shoelace: Yeah, Wila and Alex are the sisters of Caleb and Pogue from the Covenant. Hehe. We love your screen name by the way. 3

Draco's Secret Lover: Wila isn't short for anything, I spunk just loved that name. heh. Alex is short for Alexandra actually, she hates her name so she calls herself Alex instead. And thanks so much for the review 3 you rock. And we love that your inner-romantic is trying to escape. lol

_Lola's P.O.V._

I woke up to find the room empty. Where could Wila possibly be? My mind was still racing with thoughts of what occurred last night. Why would Wila give up on an argument at the drop of a hat? Or at the mention of her family history in this case… There's something she's not telling me about here, and I'm going to find out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I fixed my shirt as I made my way towards the room Alex and Ellie shared. The bottoms of my jeans scraped against the floor with every step I took. I really needed to hem them… I heard the sound of an acoustic guitar as I approached. _That must be Ellie_, I thought to myself. I knocked on the door with the special knock the four of us girls use. There was no reply, though the music on the inside continued to play.

"ELLIE!" I yelled.

"Oh, hey. Come on in!" I walked in to see her sitting on a frog beanbag chair, strumming her sexy black guitar that definitely brought sexy back, YEAH. "Sorry about that, I was really getting into this song." She apologized.

"Hey, that's fine. I know what you mean." I winked at her. I also played guitar.

"Which reminds me," She started, looking at me expectantly, "we've got to jam sometime SOoOoOoN, gangster." Yes, we call each other 'gangster' sometimes.

"DEFINITELY!" I agreed, "Anyway, we've got important business to address… but before that where's Alex?"

"Oh, she left to meet up with Wila. Apparently it was important or something…?" she answered. Hmmm…

"Are you and Alex cool again?" she nodded. Well, there's some good news. "There's an underlying current of something not quite right about Wila, Alex, Pogue, Caleb, Tyler, and Reid." I stated.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Have you ever read… their family history?" I inquired her. Maybe then she'll know where I'm coming from then. She thought for a moment. It was like I could see the gears turning in her head.

"Yeah, I have. There's a lot of freaky shit in that thing! I asked Alex about it but she kind of mumbled and trailed off. I asked her again later but then she all of a sudden had to leave. Very strange…" she confided. Well's that's _INTERESTING. _It seems I'm not the only one with suspicions. "Do you know what the deal is with that?"

"I dunno. You know how Wila and I had a fight the other day?" she nodded. "Yeah, when I mentioned that I read her family history she completely forgot about the whole thing. It was like she was freaked out that I read it…"

"So… what are you saying?"

"I'm saying… well, maybe we should pay closer attention to this. Maybe there's more to this than they say."

"What? You think that the whole thing about the sons of Ipswitch having magical powers is actually true?" she asked with anticipation.

"It could be… I know it sounds crazy, but for some reason it seems possible?"

"You know what this means…" she grinned mischievously. Oh no… "EPIC SPY MISSION!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ellie and I were now stupidly trying to be spies. We're creeping around the café trying to look inconspicuous and be stealthy while humming the Mission Impossible theme song. People are starting to give us weird looks…

"Hey you" a deep masculine voice said, "Vat are you doing?" It was Sven, the exchange student. He's hulking and muscular at 6 ft 4" tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. Yes, he's Swedish. Ya gotta love him.

"Shhh, Sven! We're being spies!" answered Ellie before she did a front roll.

"I can be a spy too, ya?" he asked.

"Sorry, Sven, this mission is top secret. You can come on the next one though." I winked at him.

We continued throughout the rest of the school and the school grounds in this fashion but we didn't see Wila, Alex, Caleb, Pogue, Reid, or Tyler or anything else suspicious. After a while we decided our time would be best spent looking over their family history again and try to determine things we should be aware of.

We were sitting in Ellie and Alex's room. Ellie pulled out a magnifying glass as if to look for clues. I guess that's what we were doing anyway though…

"Where'd that come from?" I inquired, referring to the magnifying glass.

"Oh this?" she played absently with the object in question. "It's from my… SUPER DUPER ULTRA COOL GLOW-IN-THE-DARK FANNY PACK!!!" Wow… "Don't judge me."

"Alright… awesome..." Only Ellie… Just then the phone rang. It was Alex and Wila. "Hey, what's up? We've been looking for you."

"Oh, there was this family thing that came up… I don't want to get into it," Stated Wila. "There's a party at the Dells tonight. We're all going. We want you to come."

"Okay, cool. I guess we'll see you later." I answered. I turned to Ellie and said, "I guess we're going to a party." I could hear Reid say in the background 'Ellie's coming?!' He's got it bad. Wila and I said our good-byes and I turned to Ellie, "Reid wants you to want him." I giggled.

"Well, I don't need him to need me!"

"SURE Ellie."

"Besides, Caleb wants you and you want Caleb!"

"Shut up…"

"Lola loves Caleb! LOLA LOVES CA-" and I smacked her on the head with a pillow.

"SHUT UP!"


End file.
